Shared
by Lirionegro1
Summary: Todos somos egoístas en nuestro interior, especialmente cuando se habla de amor. Advertencia YURI.


**Bien, no hay mucho que decir sobre este fic sólo que es corto, sencillo y dramático, además que es yuri, si no te gusta no leas.**

**También debo pedir disculpas por mis demoras en mis otros escritos, no he abandonado ninguno de ellos.**

Aún no era de día, las luces artificiales de los faros de la calle aún se colaban por las cortinas, aún se podía oír a alguno que otro gato molesto dedicarle su canción a la luna o alguna amada que dormía plácidamente en la cama de sus amos; también era posible escuchar los autos que pasaban por la calle a cuentagotas. Por alguna razón, ella ya reconocía el momento, podía casi hasta olerlo y dolía como el maldito infierno.

-Quédate – dijo casi en un suplicante y fútil susurro, mientras con su mano intentaba palpar la piel de la fémina que abandonaba el lecho en busca de las prendas que horas antes habían sido arrancadas de su cuerpo en medio del fuego de la pasión.

-No puedo, veré a Leon en la mañana – respondió la castaña al momento que abrochaba su sostén.

-Entiendo – suspiró antes de darse la vuelta y dejarle a su amante la visión de su espalda desnuda que aún tenía frescas, algunas de las marcas de hacía sólo unas horas.

Era el mismo cuento de siempre, ellas ocultaban su pasión furtiva y se reservan para los momentos en los que estaban seguras que no había un alma cerca, así era siempre… nada cambiaba, se había prometido a ella misma que no le importaría, que no le dolería, se había mentido una y mil veces que tenía la fortaleza para enfrentarlo… para superarlo… para compartirla… pero no la tenía, no tenía la madurez ni tenía la fortaleza para quedarse con ella, pero lo que era aún peor, tampoco las tenía para dejarla ir; y sin embargo, por alguna extraña y enferma razón se aferraba a la castaña con todo el amor y la pasión que su pecho podía soportar, quizás en algún momento, si no se daba por vencida, quizás Helena la vería con los mismos ojos, o la querría con la misma intensidad y quizás entonces se daría cuenta de que la perseverancia tenía sus frutos.

-No te pongas así – la castaña susurró en su oído mientras la abrazaba suavemente desde su espalda.

-No pasa nada – mintió.

-Ingrid…

-No pasa nada – volvió a mentir y una vez más, las palabras murieron en su boca; la morena tragó pesado, enviando todos los cadáveres directo al fondo de su corazón, justo donde pertenecían, justo donde todas las otras palabras de amor que hubiera querido decirle habían ido a parar.

-Sabes que te adoro

-Lo sé – Al menos eso era verdad, Helena la adoraba, eso no se podía discutir y, aunque a ella la adoración de su compañera le daba cierta paz; no era suficiente.

Harper suspiró casi resignada, acto seguido depositó un último y suave beso en el hombro de su compañera antes de continuar con la tarea que se había visto interrumpida hacía sólo unos segundos.

Ingrid apretó las sábanas, deseaba con toda su alma que ella pudiera quedarse, pasar un momento más a su lado, poder sentir su aroma sólo unos minutos más... Para poder convencerse a sí misma que no era un sueño, una fantasía, sino que era algo real, tan real como su amor, tan real como su dolor. Pero era muy consciente que eso no pasaría, Helena tenía su vida feliz, su cuento de hadas junto con el hombre perfecto y ella no lo arruinaría; aunque bien pudo haberlo hecho, pudo no guardar el secreto y ventilar sus pasiones a escondidas, su celoso secreto de amor prohibido, sin embargo la estimaba, la adoraba, la amaba demasiado como para poder destruir ese idilio amoroso, esa hermosa pareja perfecta que merecía todo lo mejor en un mundo lleno de mierda.

-Debo irme ahora, te veré el lunes - la castaña se paró en seco... Como si intentara decirle algo a su compañera que aún no era capaz de mirarla, pero las palabras que nacían en su alma encontraban la muerte en su lengua, no obstante una simple frase luchaba por aferrarse a la vida y contra todo pronóstico encontró la salida al mundo y salió disparada de sus labios rosas para encontrar destino en el corazón de la morena- te adoro.

-Claro - dijo con toda la suavidad y entereza que su voz pudo articular - también te adoro.

Lo siguiente que se pudo oír fue el retumbante sonido de la puerta del pequeño departamento y luego... El auto clásico de Harper que se volvía uno más de los pocos vehículos que, a cuentagotas recorrían las calles nocturnas de una ciudad en plena reconstrucción. Hunnigan se retorció levemente entre las sabanas desordenadas de su cama ahora solitaria.

- ¿Hasta cuándo? - se preguntó a sí misma, no sabía la respuesta, no quería saberla, porque como fuere solo había un resultado posible y ese resultado no la tenía a ella en la fotografía... Quizás en otro mundo, en otra vida, en otro escenario ella hubiese tenido oportunidad, pero la realidad era otra, _su _escenario era otro y debía aceptarlo, convivir con él, abrazarlo y conformarse con el navío desanclado y a la deriva que representaba su amor por una mujer a la que debía compartir.


End file.
